


Gnaw

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [150]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Naughty cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent gets into drawers she shouldn't.





	

“Hux…”  


“What?”  


“Your _cat_.”  


“Yes. I have a cat. As we have previously established, she was here first, and so–”  


“No, you need to… just look at your cat!”  


Hux sighs. He gets that Kylo’s never learned how to share someone, even with their pre-existing pet, but the spats they get up to are…

“ _Where did you get that, Millicent Ann Hux_?”  


“You gave your pet a middle name?”  


Hux ignores Kylo in favour of the small ginger menace, who is chewing on something decidedly phallic, and vibrating.

“Milli… darling… put that down,” Hux says, dropping to a crouch.   


Millicent does not often chew things, she’s more likely to be found sleeping on things, or pushing them around. But apparently she really, really likes this, and her tail swishes when he gets close.

“Hux, that thing has been _up your ass_.”  


“I’m aware of that, and it won’t be going back up there again,” Hux replies. He’s going to need to put a cat-proof lock on that drawer, isn’t he?   


Millicent accidentally presses the button to make the thing really move, hisses, and runs away. 

It had been one of his favourites. Sigh. Time to go shopping, then. He picks up the toy with his fingertips, fighting revulsion, and wonders how he can dispose of it with no one seeing.

“How do I know she hasn’t chewed on other toys?” Kylo asks.  


“You’re free to do forensics on them,” Hux offers, wrapping it in paper and putting it in the trash compactor.   


“She’s a menace,” Kylo complains.  


She is. Hux adores her. (He’s still going to get that lock.)


End file.
